Tiara
Tiara is a Fencer with the blood of the evil god inside of her. She accompanies Fang on the journey to unseal the goddess. Appearance Tiara is a fair-skinned teenage girl with pink eyes and long, flowing white hair worn with a black frilled headband that has a bow on each side of the head, where big pink gems sit. Her outfit consists of a short black and white frilly dress with black frilled cuffs on each wrist, along with black shoes that have white markings. Her stockings are white, with the right one having a garter on the top. Around her neck is a black ribbon with a pink gem, and on her left foot is a silver charm with a pink gem in the middle. In Advent Dark Force. Tiara wearing same dress from previous dress. However, it was recolored into blue and white. Personality A Fencer and the lead heroine of this story, Tiara is refined, sensitive and serious to a fault. At the beginning she treats everyone but Sherman as inferiors although this attitude gradually changes. Unknown to everyone including herself, Tiara has a few masochistic tendencies. When subjected to Fang's verbal abuse, she gleefully mumbles, "This is...rather new...", and feels aroused whenever Fang speaks that way. She is outright terrifying when she's angry and even gets stronger when hurt, shown by having her SP regenerate whenever she takes damage. Advent Dark Force After the singularity in the Vile God path, Tiara's personality has completely changed, now being foul-mouthed and temperamental, presumably worse than that of Fang's. When Sherman tries to persuade Fang to join his side, Harley uses her new invention to capture Tiara and gets a promotion from Marianna. Tiara is then stripped naked and offered to the Vile God. Marianna and Bernard plan to use Tiara"s body to give birth to a new generation of Vile god descendants so that they can rule the world. While inside the Vile God, Tentacles grab her body, and begin to penetrate Tiara's pussy and ass. The tentacle inside her ass injects semen to feed her, which keeps her alive. While the tentacle inside her pussy injects semen into her womb. Tiara tries to fight back, but more tentacles come out to restraint her. The tentacles insert themselves into Tiara's mouth, shooting semen down her throat. Eventually, she passes out from being overwhelmed. Soon she gives birth to Vile God cells. The cells protect Tiara while she continues to conceive more cells. The cells then attach themselves onto Tiara, feeding off her breasts and sucking out her breast milk. After retrieving three special items and combining them, Fang and the gang go after the Vile God to rescue Tiara. Using the item, they jump into the Vile God's mouth. While searching for Tiara, Fang badmouths Tiara for making them go out of their way to save her, when suddenly, the insides of the Vile God begin to shake. Harley figures out that the tremors are signs that Tiara is still alive, seeing how every time Fang insults her, she reacts with pleasure. The gang finds Tiara, but her naked body is trapped, and forcing her out would risk her lower half to come off. Before they could pull her out, a newborn cell comes out of Tiara's pussy and procedes to attack. After defeating the cell, the gang pulls her out. Relieved that she is still alive and her lower half remains intact, semen start shooting out of Tiara's pussy and ass. Harley realize Tiara must be pregnant with the Vile God's children, so they teleport back to the inn. While Tiara is unconscious, Harley uses her inventions to remove any traces of the Vile God's semen from her pussy and ass, so she can't conceive more cells. Bahus goes through Tiara's drawers in the inn to find her clothes to cover her up. However, because she was a delinquent fencer who joined Sherman just for free food and a place to stay, she doesn't have any change of clothes. So Bahus has to sew her new ones. At the same time, the Vile God becomes weak without Tiara, and Marianna hatches a new plan to control the Vile God. Tiara finally wakes up. She then regains her memories of the past before they sent to this world. Soon, word has gone round that the Vile God has begun to move. Tiara wants to help defeat the Vile God, but Sherman tells her if she were to get captured, they won't be able to save her again. Fang tells Sherman she can handle things on her own since she's a fencer and she won't take no as an answer. While preparing for the final battle, Tiara goes around thanking everyone for saving her. While conversing with Harley, she tells Tiara that when they found her, she was naked, and took photos as reference material. Tiara then converse with Soji, asking him if he saw her naked inside the Vile God. Soji says yes, but tells her he isn't interested with female bodies. After the final battle, Harley sells Lola pictures of Tiara naked, and soon, they start circulating around town. Tiara becomes a caretaker at an orphanage. The owner lets her work there to atone for being a Vile God descendant and for exposing her naked body to the world thanks to Lola. In the Evil Goddess path, she is reborn, but no longer has the Vile God's blood in her. Unlike Fang and the others, she has no memory of the past. She goes around collecting furies, seeing how the Septerion Club have no interest in them. While having tea in Bui Valley, Fang and the others stumble upon her. Thinking they are stalkers, she leaves. While searching for a fury in the Katticus Ice Cave, she gets ambushed by Zagi. Fang and the others rush in to help Tiara and to stop Zagi, who has gone insane. After the battle, they take Tiara back to the inn to treat her wounds. Sherman sends Pappin to assassinate Tiara, thinking she is still a Vile God descendant. After the battle, she joins Fang after he tells her to shut up and do what he says. Story After Fang travels to the Sol Plains to retrieve the Fury found there, she offers Fang paralytic tea and leaves with the Fury after giving him the antidote. Moments later, she is attacked by a another Fencer but after Fang chases her down, she makes the Fencer fight Fang. Afterwards she convinces Fang into following her to Sunflower Inn by saying they have a "5-star chef". In their room Tiara shows Fang Qui's ability of taking them to the sealed bodies of the Goddess and the Vile God and together they remove the first sword from the Goddess. Next they set for the Yatagan Lava Flows. Trivia *Tiara's appearance is very similar to Nepgear and Tekken(DLC) from Hyperdimension Neptunia. Though this is likely because the character artist for the Neptunia series and Fairy Fencer F series are the same. *Tiara's AoE (Area of Effect) Heal spells such as Cure-All, Ultra Cure-All, and Full Cure-All also affect enemies and will heal them if they are not undead. *Tiara shares several traits with Yui Komori from Diabolik Lovers Series: **both them had a cursed blood inside their vein; **both them is cheerful and friendly; **both them have pink iries eye colored. External links * Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Fencers Category:Tiara Category:Humans Category:Protagonists